Shot In The Dark
by AuthorsofHistory
Summary: Crack pairing! Sorry, I suck at this. Liechtenstein x Norway and Taiwan x China. YESSSSSSSS Rage


**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction, so no flaming! No h8 plz. X3 Um… Yeah, enjoy. ~Rage**

How it happened…

Norway walked down the hallway, towards the bathrooms. The world meetings were always boring. As he finished doing his business, he heard a pain-like moan. He shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing important. He was headed towards the meeting when he heard it again. He shrugged, but followed it.

When it came again, he followed it downstairs. As he walked down the stairs, there was a grunt, and it came farther down the hall.

"Damn, that was easier than I thought!" a male voice says. They chuckle and begin to walk out the door. Norway goes into a random room, and then realizes this room has a lot of stuff in it. He jumps over the objects to try to hide. It was noisy, and he knew the person was after him.

"Oh, what's this? Someone's down here!" The voice says. Norway grunts and keeps trying to hide. Footsteps echo from down the hall. Soon enough, they're outside the door. Norway finally finds a hiding spot in the back, completely hidden.

"Who's there?" the voice called. Then Norway realized who the voice belonged to.

"Denmark?" Norway growled angrily. Denmark just laughed.

"So, it's you Norway? I would've never guessed. You're always in the meetings." Denmark's voice boomed, then he laughed. Norway stood up, knowing he was angry.

"What'd you do? And who did you hurt?" Norway asked, angry, yet concerned. Denmark smiled evily.

"Liechtenstein. I shot her, indeed I did. Don't worry, I made sure she suffered." He said as he grinned. Norway felt his heart crush. He had loved Liechtenstein, but she didn't know. They never talked, because of his shyness.

"You didn't…" He whispered. Denmark laughed, then pulled out a gun, aiming it at him. His eyes went wide, and then jumped out of the way. But he was to slow, and the bullet had got him. As he fell to the ground, he heard Denmark walk away, laughing like an idiot.

**The Story! c:**

Liechtenstein sighed, and excused herself from the meeting. She walked out and touched her forehead, looking for Switzerland. She checked her phone again, seeing if he had called or texted back. Sighing, she walked towards the bathroom. Then, when she finished, she figured he had gone to the bathroom. Then, down the hallway, she heard a loud grunt, then pain-like moan. Concerned, she walked towards it. She figured Switzerland was down there and hurt himself. She walked down the hall and heard the moan again. Finally she found the door Switzerland was in.

She opened the door and looked around. She heard the moan and some moving, but it was quiet, as if the person didn't want them to find them.

"H-Hello?" Liechtenstein called. Someone shifted or moved.

"Who's there?" The voice sounded panicked, and scared. Liechtenstein suddenly recognized the voice.

"N-Norway, is that you?" She called. He let out what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Liechtenstein?" He called back. She smiled, because he sounded calmer.

"Where are you?" She asked. She heard coughing and started climbing over things. As she got closer, she saw a foot. After a few more obstacles, she stood there dazed at the sight. He was covered in his own blood, drenched in fact. He smirked, then winced, and spat out blood.

"W-What happened?" she asked, touching his arm as gently as possible. He winced and sighed.

"Did he see you?" Norway asked. She shook her head, wondering.

"Good…" he breathed out.

"Who?" she asked. She saw the pain in Norway's eyes.

"D-Denmark… He said… he was torturing you, a-and I thought you were…" he trailed off. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Liechtenstein frowned, but her heart fluttered.

"Let's just say… he was doing something with the girl… you know… with the um…" he closes his eyes and shudders. Liechtenstein watches him; her green eyes are filled with sorrow.

"Gah! Where'd she go!" Switzerland yelled. Liechtenstein's eyes widened. Norway points to some blankets and she runs over. She covers herself with a blanket and hopes for the best. Switzerland opens the door and she whimpers quietly.

"Liechtenstein!" He yells. She lets out a squeak and freezes.

"God damn… LIECHTENSTEIN!" He shouts angrily. He sighs, pulling out his phone, dialing her number. When her phone goes off, she sighs, and uncovers herself.

"S-Switzerland..?" she says hesitantly. He looks at her with anger and sorrow.

"Lilli! What are you doing here? He practically yells. She flinches, but stands her ground.

"I-I… uh…" she whispers. She decides to tell him the truth.

"Norway is hurt. He's lying in a puddle of his own blood. I had just gotten here and I thought you were him and you stubbed your toe and was crying, okay?" Liechtenstein says, raising her voice. Switzerland seems shocked. He blinked then looked around.

"Lilli…" he says before he notices Norway. "Holy… Lilli, go get China! Now!" He yells, going over to Norway. She dashed towards the door, holding her skirts. When she reached the top of the stairs, she almost ran into someone.

"Sorry…" She mumbles. A grunt came from the person.

"Agh! Aru, you almost made me drop my panda!" He says loudly. She looks up and sees China. She stands there shocked, and then grabs his arm, pulling him downstairs. She drags him towards Norway.

"Oh my, Lilli, go get the sewing kit, Aru." China says, looking at Norway's wound. She nods, then races up the stairs once again to the closet where they keep the sewing kit. As she went to get the sewing kit, she saw Denmark. He had the bathroom door open enough to let her see what he was doing. He was cleaning/polishing his gun. Suddenly, his ice blue eyes met her green. She gasped, then ran downstairs towards the room, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"H-He saw me!" She whispered. China and Switzerland looked confused, but Norway's pale-ish face went even paler. She shook as she took the sewing kit to China.

"He had a gun… H-He was polishing it or whatever… then he looked at me with a evil grin…" she said as she sat down next to Norway with a distant look in her eyes.

"Who?" China said. Lilli went over to him and slapped him upside the head.

"Denmark…" she spat. China and Switzerland stood there surprised. Then they burst out laughing.

"She's not joking. How do you think this…" Norway took a deep breath. "I got this wound? Now c'mon China! Fix me up!"

"Alright Aru, calm down." China says. He leans down and looking at the wound.

"Switzerland! Give me your shirt!" China says quickly.

"W-What? Nudity is-" He begins to say.

"Now, Aru!" he says, angrily. Switzerland hesitated, but took off his shirt. He gave it to China, and then stood beside Liechtenstein. She watched China work, and after a few minutes, he stood up.

"He should be fine. Stand up Aru." He said calmly. Liechtenstein stands up and holds her hand out to help him up. Norway smiles, and grabs her hand. She pulled him up, and when he was up, she almost fell down. Norway pulled her back, and they were now hugging.

"Hey…" Liechtenstein said quietly. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't mind. Norway was blushing as well.

"Thank you." Norway said suddenly. She pulled back from the hug and looked up at him. He looked tired and weak.

"For what?" Liechtenstein asked. Norway chuckled.

"Saving me. If you would have never found me, I would've been dead. **You** saved me. You know th-" He was cut off by Liechtenstein's lips. She pulled back and looked up at him, blushing furiously.

"Damn… Looks like Denmark has gone homicidal!" China says quietly. Everyone was then by the door, then listened as everyone ran away or hid. Everyone was ready to go.

"Ready… Go…" Norway whispered. Liechtenstein held Norway as he held onto her waist. China, Switzerland, and Panda-san(as China calls his panda) were in the front.

"Nudity…Stupid… I can't believe…" Switzerland muttered to himself. They jogged quickly and quietly.

"H-Help!" a weak voice called. China recognized the voice immediately.

"Taiwan, where are you aru?" China called quietly. Shuffling came from across the room. Taiwan walked in the middle, holding her arm, looking scared.

"Denmark…" China mumbled. Taiwan looked confused, but nodded, holding her arm. They continued jogging.

"Ah! How good it feels to have power. Now, where is Norway? That little brat should be dead…" Denmark said to himself in another room close to them. Norway tensed, and Liechtenstein froze, while everyone continued to walk.

"C'mon…" Norway mumbled. Everyone fled to Switzerland and Liechtenstein's house as soon as they got out of the building. Everyone piled into the house, closing and locking the door. They did same as the windows, yet closing the shades. Each received a weapon.

"Come Taiwan, let me tend to your wounds…" China said. Liechtenstein couldn't help but think China liked her.

"We only have three rooms, mine, Switzerland's, and the guest room. So how's this going to work?" Liechtenstein asked. Switzerland shrugged and Norway grew thoughtful.

"I can take the couch," Norway said, "Taiwan can have the guest room, China can have Switzerland's room. Hell, him and China can share. There'll be nothing going on, if you know what I mean." He punched Switzerland playfully. Switzerland growled, China looked annoyed, and the girls where giggling.

"That's fine." Switzerland mumbled. Everyone went upstairs, except Norway, to sleep. Liechtenstein yawned and got into some shorts and tank top. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when someone walked in. Since her knives were under her pillow, she slid her hand underneath the pillow, gripping one of them. When they came closer, she went all ninja and put the knife against their neck, standing in front of them. Then she recognized the familiar purple (?) eyes. She sighed in relief, putting the knife under her pillow. Their eyes glowed in the moonlight as they looked at each other.

"C-Could I uh…" Norway said, his cheeks getting red "sleep with you? God... that sounded dirty…"

"T-That's fine." Liechtenstein whispered. She knew her face must have been red too. He smiled, and all the pain gone from his face. He climbed into the bed next to her. When he got comfortable, Liechtenstein wrapped her arms around him, her head on his arm. Norway seemed startled, but he wrapped his free arm around her.

"I-I… never mind…" he whispered. She laughed quietly.

"I love you Norway." She said, smiling. He smiled, but seemed shocked.

"Haha, beat me to it... You know Liechtenstein… I've felt this way for awhile… I never knew how much I loved you until you found me today. Then I started to hangout with Switzerland just to see you. It seemed like a pathetic excuse to see y-" Norway was cut off by Liechtenstein kissing him. When she pulled back, she looked at him, her eyes glittering.

"Shut up for once." She laughed. He laughed and scratched his head.

"Be my girl?" He asked quietly. She smiled, and nodded.

"All you had to do was ask." She said, and she kissed him.

**THE END**

**Thank chu for reading dis. I had fun typing this... somewhat... so ya know... baii! :D ~Rage**


End file.
